1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the supply of webs, or web-like material, to a processing station. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for selectively supplying one of several webs to a processing station.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP No. 0 048 329 B1 discloses a printing press with a roller pair for conveying a printing material web to be zonally printed, a springing means and a cutting off means for the printed web portion. This printing press is constructed to permit printing on a selected web of several available printing material webs, said webs being e.g., of varying widths, different colors or having different base tints. For this purpose, several flat guide channels are arranged in a fan-like manner for each one of the several printing material webs. The webs are directed to a side of the roller pair remote from the printing means. A single, drivable feed means is associated with each guide channel. The feed means is designed in such a way that, prior to the printing press, it pushes the printing material webs, which each project into one of the channels, along the channel. After the free web end enters the rotating roller pair, the feed means releases the web and the roller pair moves the web on into the printing position; then moves the web back following the severing of the web end. Before the web end formed by the severing leaves the roller pair, the web is again taken up by the feed means and pushed back by a distance, which is the same as the advance distance of the feed means along the channel.
This known printing press is relatively complicated. This press requires two conveying or transport means having matched controls, i.e., one each for the feed means and the pair of rollers.
The problem addressed by the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for the supply of web-like material to a processing station which has a simpler construction than the known printing press and which is therefore more advantageous both with regards to production and operation, including maintenance and reliability.